Bride Dress
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Fic dedicado al D18 day. Kyoya ,por que no tenia nada que hacer, va de visita Italia a ver a Dino, pero se entera que no esta en Italia, camino a su hotel encontrara una caja, y por mera curiosidad se la llevara. ¿Que hay en la caja? Vamos a averiguarlo. D18


**Hello my dears! Aquí un nuevo dic de esta bella pareja ^w^**

**Quería publicarla el jueves por el "D18 Day" pero no pude por motivos de tiempo -_-*. Pero aquí dejo esta linda historia R-18 para ustedes.**

**Enjoy! **

_**Bride dress.**_

Se hallaba en el mayor de los aburrimientos.

Quizás ir solo a Italia sin avisar a nadie fue una mala idea.

Si ni siquiera sabía hablar el idioma.

Esas cosas pensó cierto azabache de mirada amenazante mientras caminaba por las calles de Sicilia (1) buscando algo interesante. ¿Por qué esta en Italia? Se preguntaran, pues es sencillo. A Hibari Kyoya le dio ganas de ir. Así de simple y sencilla. Al comienzo había ido solo para ver un rato al Haneuma Dino Cavallone, pero se enteró ese día que este había ido a una boda en Francia. Y como no quería hacer dos agotadores viajes de ida y vuelta el mismo día a su país decidió irse al día siguiente.

Camino por las calles con algo de distracción mientras se posaba en su hombro su pequeña ave que siempre estaba a su lado que miraba con mucho interés los edificios por las que pasaba su amo.

-*Este lugar es conocido por lo peligroso de las mafias... Quizás sea bueno ir a pelear por un sitio así... Pero gastar fuerzas en vano en herbívoros... Mmmm no...*-ese era el pensamiento del joven de 18 años (2).

Hasta que, en un edificio por el que pasaba el japonés, una mujer pegó un grito de ira que era "¡Figlio di putana!" (3) se vio arrojar algo al piso que cayo directamente en manos del japonés.

Miro la caja y sin decir nada se llevó la caja.

¿Por qué recogió una caja que había sido arrojada por una mujer histérica?

No lo sabía, pero le daba curiosidad que llevaba ese paquete, y para verlo mejor decidió llevárselo al hotel.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, que era un hotel de cuatro estrellas y en el quinto piso, miro la caja que estaba envuelta en un papel blanco... Era en un tamaño algo grande.

Cuando lo abrió grande fue su decepción al ver que sólo era un vestido de novia, y aunque lucia muy hermoso y caro, para el japonés no era más que un vestido que una chica arrojo con furia a la calle y que el por casualidad lo atajo.

Dejo el paquete en la mesa, se dio una ducha y al terminar, se dispuso a mirar algo de televisión, pero no duro mucho ya que no entendía nada de lo que decían. Recalco; Kyoya no sabía nada de italiano y lo poco que sabía eran palabras que le decía el rubio italiano en el dormitorio a solas.

Ese orden de pensamientos sonrojo levemente al menor.

Abrió la ventana para dejar salir un rato a Hibird quedándose solo. No lo admitiría incluso si lo torturaran pero... Estaba algo decepcionado de que Dino no estuviese ahí... Sólo un poco.

Así que para evitar pensar en esos sentimientos de herbívoro, sacó del mini-bar una botella que según él sería un jugo y lo bebió sin pensar en lo que era y al sentir que el sabor era bueno continuo bebiendo de la botella.

Mala idea.

Muy mala idea.

Una bebida alcohólica mas un Kyoya que no sabía beber daría como resultado:

No pasó ni cinco minutos, y ya estaba haciendo lo que en su sobriedad jamás haría. Ponerse ese vestido.

En la mansión Cavallone.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios con gesto completo de agotamiento llegaba de su viaje de Francia... Al menos ya había asistido a la boda de la mafia de ese país. Un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza en esos momentos.

Casarse.

Obviamente con su japonés malhumorado.

Ya se imaginaba ir hacia el altar con el traje que llevaba puesto, sus amigos del Vongola entre otros deseándole mucha suerte, Romario siendo el padrino, y Reborn siendo el pastor que los casaría. Ver a Kyoya con un hermoso y blanco vestido de novia, con un velo que tapase su rostro. Intercambiar votos.

Mejor dicho sólo el, no creía que Kyoya diría algo, en ese aspecto era muy tímido. Decir si, ponerse los anillos y salir de la iglesia estando casados.

Pero tuvo que ser golpeado por la realidad Kyoya jamás se casaría... Bueno quizás sí, pero no vestido de novia. Eso sería mucho pedir. Y lo único que recibiría sería un golpe por parte de su amante.

-Boss mire - señalo su subordinado de nombre Romario. El chico solo miro hacia arriba y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al ave de su amante revoloteando por su casa, simplemente porque conocía esa ruta, para luego posarse en una rama decir: "Hibari, Hibari" e irse de nuevo - Si Hibird está ahí, significa que Hibari-san esta...- el hombre no termino su oración ya que vio a su jefe subirse al auto siguiendo a la pequeña ave - Aquí -termino al ver que Dino se había marchado del lugar vestido de gala pero con su látigo, ¿Por qué llevo el látigo? Era fácil, sabía que si por si acaso su novio le diese ganas de pelear, tendría que preparase para una lucha intensa para luego ser llevada a sexo rudo...

Mientras tanto en el hotel.

Hibari veía el vestido de la mujer italiana que él se pondría sólo por curiosidad, sencillamente porque estaba algo borracho.

Pero vio que había más cosas que solo un vestido.

Primero vio lencería fina y sin mirar bien se las puso, exceptuando el sostén ya que era obvio que no era chica y sólo las chicas se ponen sostén. Luego se puso las medias blancas que daban a medio muslo y tenían algo que se sujetaban a las bragas, como unos tirantes con encaje.

-*Sí que tienen cosas raras los italianos*-pensó para si el azabache mientras se ponía las cosas esas. Al parecer las prendas le quedaban bien, ni muy grandes o ajustadas y la ropa interior moldeaba perfectamente ambos lados.

Luego el vestido, era blanco con detalles en los lados de formas elegantes bordadas con hilo plateado, ajustado de la cintura pero ancho de la cadera para abajo y daba a una abultada falda de tela suave y cómoda para la piel delicada, y solo llegaba al pecho. Se lo puso con algo de dificultad en el cierre, pero lo logro a fin de cuentas. Obvio los tacones porque obviamente sabía que le seria difícil caminar, incluso si era solamente en el cuarto. Así que se saltó esa parte y se puso el velo que no era muy largo mientras se veía en el espejo.

Y con eso el atuendo estaba listo... ¿Listo para qué?

No tenía idea.

Lo único que sabía era que el vestido le quedaba bien...algo que lo incomodo, no pensó nunca que un traje de mujer le llegaría a quedar tan bien.

Algo tambaleante miro por la ventana y notó a Hibird que lo veía como siempre, pero dijo otras palabras.

"Dino, Dino"

-¿Qué dices Hibird? Solo dices el nombre del Haneuma cuando lo estas...

Antes de que el azabache terminara su oración la puerta se abrió.

Fue un shock para ambos.

El italiano vestido de gala y viendo a su amante llevando puesto un vestido de novia.

La cara del japonés se encendió furiosamente y la borrachera se había esfumado.

-¡Largo de aquí!-grito el japonés tomando sus tontas dispuesto, no a pelear, sino a sacar a golpes y mordidas de esa tan humillante situación. El no gritaría y se escondería para luego cambiarse, no, el mordería hasta la muerte a cualquiera que lo viese así, y más si se trataba de su amante quien lo veía.

El Haneuma no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo cerró la puerta con llave, y de un movimiento de su látigo había dejado desarmado a su amante que con gritos y patadas intentaba botar a su amante, aunque eso significase botarlo por la ventana.

Pero nada sirvió, el italiano estaba con la misma mirada que usa cuando esta "encendido" y quiere hacerle cosas al azabache, aunque esta vez la llama está muy encendida. El bronco lo tumbo en la cama con el látigo.

Saltaría la boda e irían directamente a la luna de miel.

[A.L.]

-Suéltame ahora-forcejeo el azabache que había sido atado de las muñecas por el látigo del rubio.

-Lo siento Kyoya, pero es culpa tuya por mostrarte ante mí con este vestido-el rubio levanto el mentón del menor para besarlo de forma apasionada -Mmm bebiste, dulce -sonrió con deseo, mientras continuaba besando al menor, que, para su mala suerte, nunca pudo poner resistencia al rubio y como aún estaba algo ebrio no podía hacer gran cosa.

-Mmmf...Hane...uma...-jadeo el japonés después una sesión de besos intensos sentía como la seda del vestido empezaba a molestarle un poco, "eso" estaba despertados.

El rubio obviamente se dio cuenta de ello, después de hacer un camino de besos por el cuello de Kyoya bajo hasta las piernas, las acaricio con parsimonia mientras el otro se retorcía entre suspiros.

-Vaya -sonrió al ver el miembro de su amante atrapado entre unas bragas femeninas con encaje -Es una vista muy sexy-se relamió los labios y beso por encima de la tela, causando estamos al menor.

-Di...Dino...ng...mm...-su cuerpo reaccionaba más con cada caricia brindada, haciendo que se volviera algo insoportable.

Dino continuo besando y lamiendo el miembro por arriba de la tela hasta al fin libera de la prisión al sexo y engullirlo de un movimiento, haciendo que Kyoya reprimiera un gemido agudo.

-¡Ah, Dino! Ng...Uh...-intentaba articular algo pero los movimientos del mayor eran tan rápido que no le daban oportunidad de decir algo.

Los movimientos eran rápidos y certeros que el azabache terminó por correrse en la boca del rubio.

El mayor se despojó de su ropa para quedar desnudo ante su amante que aun llevaba ese vestido, lentamente se acercó y puso al menor entre sus piernas con su entrada directo en su miembro palpitante y lo volvió a besar antes de que menor entrara en razón. Cuando se separaron del beso, el jefe de la mafia, le mostro tres dedos al menor dándole a entender lo que iba a pasar.

El azabache no dijo nada y empezó a lamer los dedos como si fuera otra cosa, después de dejar lubricados los tres dedos, el rubio preparo la entrada del japonés mientras lo masturbaba debajo del lindo vestido, ya que aún este tenía el vestido puesto y Dino no tenía intención de quitárselo, le quedaba jodidamente sexy.

Poco a poco introdujo un dedo en la entrada del menor, ya que por más que Kyoya dijera que no le gustaba así, sabia lo mucho que le dolía, los largos dedos del rubio dentro de él, le provocaban ligeros espasmos.

-Ya estás listo -susurro con lujuria en el oído del menor mordiéndolo.

-En-Entonces... -con sólo esas palabras se posiciono en el rubio y lentamente introdujo el miembro del italiano en su interior -Nng...mmm...-jadeo al sentir "eso" dentro de él, pero esos suaves gemidos de dolor y placer encendía aún más al mayor.

Ya sin poder resistirlo, ambos empezaron a moverse.

-Me encantas -susurro con voz ronca el rubio acariciando los pezones del azabache.

-Ah...nn.g...Di...Dino-gemía de placer mientras empezaba a moverse de arriba a abajo mucho más rápido.

-¡Kyouya! -embestía duramente mientras lamia sus pezones, para luego llegar al cuello.

-¡Ahnnmm! -se aferró al otro con sus piernas mientras movía sus caderas más rápido al punto de la desesperación-¡Ah...ah...ah!-

-Me encantas -continuo con sus susurros -Con o sin vestido -y sus movimientos se hicieron más intensos para luego acostar al japonés en la cama abriendo más sus piernas para seguir arremetiendo mucho más rápido, haciendo que el azabache pierda la cordura.

-...Di-Dino...m-me...-su respiración se hacía más difícil de controlar ya sabía que ese ya llegaba el final.

-K-Kyouya...juntos...¡! -solo unos movimientos más y ambos eyacularon, uno dentro del menor que llego a salir el semen de su entrada y el ultimo manchando ambos cuerpos...

Ambos cuerpos jadeaban uno encima de otro.

El rubio empezó a besar el rostro del menor para empezar a bajar.

-Mal-maldito Haneuma,-mascullo el azabache. Y justo cuando iba a sacarse el vestido, poco a poco vio como el rubio escondía su cabeza levantado el vestido y acariciando el miembro y muslos de su joven amante para causarle corrientes de placer -¿D-De nuevo?

-...- el rubio no dijo nada y simplemente engullo su miembro en su boca-...

Aun aturdido, Kyoya empezó a gemir suavemente -Ahn... mmm... huh Di-Dino...-el llamado levanto su cabeza para darle un beso suave.

-Kyoya... Te amo...-pronuncio mientras continuaba besando los labios del menor, empezando una nueva ronda. No tenía planeado dejar dormir a su amante por muchas horas.

Definitivamente iba a ser una noche muy larga.

El amanecer en la habitación de aquellos amantes era hermoso y verlo sería una linda forma de despertar, claro para algunos.

Pero para Kyoya no fue agradable despertar con la molesta luz del sol, el dolor de cabeza y sin poder mover sus caderas por lo que había hecho con… En ese momento recordó lo sucedido y entre mas recordaba sus mejillas se sonrojaban y por consecuente su enojo. Obviamente no consigo mismo sino con el Haneuma. Si se hubiera ido cuando se lo "pidió" no estaría tan furioso.

De un rato a otro el rubio despertó y en cuanto el azabache lo miro con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Ehh… Buenos días Kyoya dormiste…- antes de continuar con su saludo vio como el japonés le dio o le intento dar un golpe pero, al ser el movimiento tan rápido el dolor lo tumbo de nuevo en la cama.

-Maldito, por tu culpa no puedo ni moverme -escupió molesto al recostarse de nuevo en la cama con las caderas matándole de dolor.

-Lo siento Kyoya -se disculpó el rubio mientras se acercaba a su amante -La tentación me derroto por completo, además de la abstinencia y verte vestido de novia, no fueron bueno factores -intento explicarse el italiano.

-Eso no quita lo que hiciste -dijo aun molesto -Además ¿Por qué te pusiste así por verme vestido de esa manera? -el rubio callo ante la pregunta -Dímelo, o no habrá sexo hasta que cumpla los treinta -amenazo el azabache y al ver el rostro de su amante se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo.

-Tal vez no lo sabes, pero fui invitado a una boda en Francia y acabe de llegar justo ayer -dijo mientras se cubría con las sabanas -Al ver a los novios, nació mi deseo de casarme contigo algún día... Y verte con ese vestido... pues... no pude evitarlo... te veías demasiado bien.

El azabache abandono el ceño fruncido, y lo cambio como a su sonrisa característica pero poco frecuente, este también había pensado en la idea de casarse con el italiano, y quizás al estar ebrio despertó ese deseo de vestirse de novia. Si, casarse con ese idiota herbívoro, sería algo que le gustaría, a pesar de que jamás lo diría, amaba a Dino Cavallone con la suficiente determinación como para compartir una vida con este.

Pero obviamente nunca volvería a vestirse así, ni de ebrio, y mucho menos de sobrio.

-Lo siento mucho Kyoya -se disculpó de nuevo Dino.

-Olvídalo, pero que no vuelva a suceder, sino te morderé hasta la muerte -dijo serio y evitando verlo ya que su cara está muy roja -Ahora solo quiero dormir.

Kyoya le dio la espalda, pero era una forma de aceptar las disculpas de su amante y el darle la espalda era otra forma de mostrar que estaba avergonzado por alguna línea de pensamiento que habría pasado por su cabeza. Dino sonrió con suavidad y con un abrazo desde atrás se unió junto a su amante al sueño no sin antes pronunciar dos palabras bien conocidas por el japonés.

-Ti amo...

-*Yo también* -pensó y ambos cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo, anhelado que ese momento, jamás se esfumara.

Más tarde ese día.

Ambos comían en un café cercano al hotel.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -pregunto el italiano mientras bebía su café.

-Si -respondió con tranquilidad mientras comía su pan tostado.

-Oye ¿Que paso con el vestido?

-Simplemente lo deje en la ropa sucia y ya.

El Haneuma se decepciono un poco, ese vestido le quedaba muy bien a su amante, pero obviamente este no se volvería a poner algo así.

-Además, se verá mejor un traje blanco

-¿Que dijiste? -pregunto con sorpresa, ¿Había oído bien?

-Nada -se paró y se dispuso a marcharse, agradecía que no lo había escuchado.

-¡Vamos Kyoya! Repítelo -pidió el rubio pagando la cuenta mientras se disponía a seguirlo.

Su amante no repetía las cosas que decía, así que no habría manera de saber que era lo que decía, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que ambos llegasen juntos al altar.

_**¿The End?**_

Supuse que Dino vive en Sicilia.

Aquí en la historia Kyoya tiene 18 años y Dino 25.

Significa "hijo de p**a" en italiano.

Espero que les haya gustado ^w^

Happy D18 Day!


End file.
